greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel Sandoval
Miguel Sandoval played Hank in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode I Was Made for Lovin' You. Career Filmography *''Resilient 3D (????) *''The Book of Life ''(2014) *''Sun Belt Express (2014) *''Oculus'' (2013) *''The Surgeon General'' (2013) *''Bad Mom'' (2011) *''Deep Blue Breath (short)'' (2011) *''Metro'' (2011) *''Real Steel'' (2011) *''Medium Season 6: The Mind Behind Medium (short)'' (2010) *''Medium Season 6: Zombies on the Loose: The Making of Bite Me (short)'' (2010) *''Repo Chick'' (2009) *''Spoken Word'' (2009) *''Medium Season 4: Introducing Cynthia Keener (short)'' (2008) *''Medium Season 4: Joe's Crayon Dream (short)'' (2008) *''Bottle Shock'' (2008) *''The Killer (short)'' (2007) *''Tortilla Heaven'' (2007) *''Crazylove'' (2005) *''Coffee Clutch'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) *''Nine Lives'' (2005) *''Puerto Vallarta Squeeze'' (2004) *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) *''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (2002) *''Black Point'' (2002) *''Collateral Damage'' (2002) *''Wild Iris'' (2001) *''Air Bud 3'' (2001) *''Human Nature'' (2001) *''Blow'' (2001) *''For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story'' (2000) *''A Family in Crisis: The Elian Gonzales Story'' (2000) *''Thin Air'' (2000) *''The Crew'' (2000) *''Flight of Fancy'' (2000) *''Panic'' (2000) *''Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her'' (2000) *''The Apartment Complex'' (1999) *''Route 9'' (1998) *''Three Businessmen'' (1998) *''Where's Marlowe?'' (1998) *''The Fixer'' (1998) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1997) *''A Corner of Paradise'' (1997) *''Time Well Spent'' (1996) *''Scorpion Spring'' (1996) *''Mrs. Winterbourne'' (1996) *''Up Close & Personal'' (1996) *''Breach of Trust'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''Get Shorty'' (1995) *''Texas'' (1994) *''Girls in Prison'' (1994) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''Green Dolphin Beat'' (1994) *''Dancing with Danger'' (1994) *''The Cisco Kid'' (1994) *''Confessions: Two Faces of Evil'' (1994) *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death'' (1994) *''Quick'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''It's Nothing Personal'' (1993) *''Majority Rules'' (1992) *''White Sands'' (1992) *''Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life'' (1992) *''Ricochet'' (1991) *''Jungle Fever'' (1991) *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) *''Shoot First: A Cops Vengeance'' (1991) *''El Diablo'' (1990) *''Dangerous Passion'' (1990) *''The Gumshoe Kid'' (1990) *''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) *''From the Dead of Night'' (1989) *''Walker'' (1987) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) *''Straight to Hell'' (1986) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''Fatal Vision'' (1984) *''Repo Man'' (1984) *''Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann'' (1982) Television *''Dallas (2014) *''Bad Judge ''(2014) *''Futurestates (2014) *''S.I.L.A.'' (2014) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''1600 Penn'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''Entourage'' (2010-2011) *''Generator Rex'' (2011) *''Medium'' (2005-2011) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''The Boondocks'' (2005-2007) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000-2005) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004) *''The Batman'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003-2004) *''Kingpin (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2002) *''The Court'' (2002) *''Alias'' (2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''All Souls'' (2001) *''The X-Files'' (2001) *''The Division'' (2001) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001) *''The District'' (2000) *''Level 9'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2000) *''ER'' (1999) *''Law & Order'' (1999) *''Superman'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1998) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''Frasier'' (1998) *''Seinfeld'' (1997-1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1998) *''Players'' (1997) *''L.A. Firefighters'' (1996-1997) *''Murder One'' (1996) *''Home Improvement'' (1996) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''The Marshal'' (1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1994) *''Birds of a Feather'' (1993) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1992) *''The Golden Palace'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Cuentos de Borges'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Great Performances'' (1991) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1991) *''Midnight Caller'' (1991) *''The Trials of Rosie O'Neill'' (1991) *''DEA'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1990) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1988) *''Houston Knights'' (1987) *''Blacke's Magic'' (1986) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''Voyagers!'' (1982) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors